A plasma reactor for processing a workplace can employ an electron beam as a plasma source. Such a plasma reactor can exhibit non-uniform distribution of processing results (e.g., distribution of etch rate across the surface of a workplace) due to non-uniform density distribution of the electron beam. Such non-uniformities can be distributed in a direction transverse to the beam propagation direction.